Typical manufactured buildings use a pair of spaced-apart longitudinal support beams, often steel I-beams, to underlie the frame of the building. Foundation piers positioned on the ground extend into bearing contact with the support beams to support the building above the ground for ventilation and crawl space under the building. Additionally, anchor assemblies use a strap that connects to the building and to anchors that engage the ground with helix members or helical flights that pull the anchor into the soil during installational rotation. The foundation piers and the anchor assemblies secure the manufactured building to the ground and resist movement of the building caused by loading forces such as from earthquakes and from high winds directed against the building.
Conventional anchor assemblies use an auger-type anchor having helical flights that embed the anchor in the ground lateral to one side of the support beam and a strap member that connects between a head or connector of the anchor and the support beam of the manufactured building. The helical flight provides auger characteristics for pulling the anchor into the soil. The helical fight attaches to an end portion of an elongated shaft of the anchor. The anchor is rotated as an auger to drive the anchor into the ground by action of the helical flight. U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,685 discloses a tension anchor system having a strap and connector assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,447 discloses a foundation pier system with an elongated brace between a ground pan and the I-beam of the building. The foundation piers and a plurality of spaced-apart anchor assemblies, the number and spacing of which is dependent on soil and wind conditions, hold the manufactured building in engagement to the ground and provide resistance to movement caused by loading forces, typically wind but may be earthquakes as well, directed on the building.
While conventional anchors provide ground connections and movement resistance for manufactured building, there is a need for ground anchors to have tension and compression resistance to loading on manufactured buildings while reducing installation time and labor as well as costs. It is to such that the present invention is directed.